Bruises and Bitemarks
by sofia313
Summary: What if Cami couldn't get out of the shipping container after trapping Tristan? How would she handle being trapped with him? One shot for now


It was supposed to be a simple plan. All Cami had to do was play the part of Aurora, lure Tristan to her, take the Serratura from him and use it to trap him inside the shipping container. Then she was supposed to walk out and leave the bastard to rot. Unfortunately that hadn't quite worked out. She couldn't get out.

"Klaus?" she asked insecurely.

"Aurora," Tristan muttered disbelievingly. "What have you done to us?"

Cami didn't pay any attention to Tristan who was standing behind her, she was looking at Klaus. His mouth floundered open and closed, quickly he zoomed in front of the shipping container and tried to reach Cami. Of course he couldn't.

"No…" he murmured. "This can't be…"

"Aurora," Tristan snapped and grabbed Cami's arm, turning her around to face him. His eyes widened when she suddenly didn't look like his sister anymore. Freya had lifted her spell, thinking that Cami was out already.

"What…"

"Stay away from her!" Klaus snarled.

Cami swallowed when Tristan stared at her with his pale blue eyes.

"Well… Camille, was it?"

She didn't say anything, she simply glared at him. Tristan tightened his grip and looked at Aya.

"What are you waiting for, attack!"

"Before you rush toward almost certain death, as your sire, I would like you to think before acting like fools," Elijah stated calmly.

Aya took a step towards him.

"We're ancient vampires, Elijah, each of us almost as strong as you."

"Yes and perhaps you would be successful, but what price? Most of you would die and for what? To avenge a fool. You do realize he engineered all of this purely to satisfy some petty grievance against my family. Tristan doesn't care for any of you."

"Stop listening to him!" Tristan shouted and squished Cami's arm. It hurt, but she didn't show it, she kept her eyes on Klaus. He looked distressed, but there was nothing he could do, they both knew that.

"The only danger here is the choice you must make," Elijah continued. "You see, I'm not your enemy. It's true. You were all created out of my blood and I can just as easily wipe you out. The choice is yours."

The members of the Strix were silently glancing at each other and Aya, waiting for her response. Marcel stepped in front of her and whispered something in her ear. Thanks to her vampire hearing, Cami could hear every word.

"It's done. Be smart, smarter than Tristan. Don't waste any more of our kind."

Aya was quiet for a moment, her face was callous.

"Stand down!" she finally ordered.

Tristan was clearly shocked.

"You will not abandon me!" he shouted, but the members of the Strix were already leaving. Aya marched in front of the shipping container and calmly looked at Tristan.

"It's a shame it has to end like this."

"Aya, this isn't over," Tristan hissed through clenched teeth.

"May the ghosts of our fallen keep you company," she replied, turned around and walked away.

"Aya! Aya!"

Cami could certainly feel how furious Tristan was; she tried her best not to move. He managed to pull himself together admirably quickly.

"So… I'm trapped in here, but at least I have some lovely company," he stated and touched Cami's hair before looking at Klaus.

"Keep your hands off her!" Klaus growled.

"Don't worry about me," Cami said firmly. "He can kill me if he wants, I'm dead anyway."

"No!"

Tristan observed her intently, his lips curved into a smile.

"Ah, you are in transition. And it seems to me you have not fed yet. Oh dear…"

Elijah zoomed next to Klaus before he managed to say anything.

"Here's Freya," Elijah said and handed Klaus a phone.

Hayley was standing few feet away from the shipping container with her arms crossed, she was glaring at Tristan. Marcel zoomed to Klaus' other side and looked at Cami with worried expression.

"It's fine," Cami assured. "This is for the best."

"Freya!" Klaus snapped. "You get her out right now… What? No, you said she can get out since she's neither alive nor dead…"

Tristan's mocking laughter interrupted him.

"Perhaps your witch should have done her homework better. The Serratura knows no loopholes; nothing can get past its barrier. Nothing."

"You get her out," Klaus hissed to his sister. "I don't care what it takes."

"Klaus," Cami sighed when he hung up. "I told you, it's fine. I'm not going to become a vampire, so I'm already dead. I'm asking you to respect that."

"No," Klaus snapped. "I'm getting you out of there, I swear."

"She will be dead long before you succeed," Tristan stated. "If you succeed. Such a shame… But wait a minute…"

He paused and took something out of his jacket pocket. It was s small bottle.

"This is human blood," Tristan continued. "Enough to complete her transition."

"No!" Cami shouted and tried to free herself but Tristan's grip was viselike. "No! Klaus, no!"

Klaus clenched his fists and struggled to stay calm. He knew that Tristan was right; Cami would be dead before Klaus could get her out.

"What do you want?" Klaus hissed.

Tristan smiled.

"You will release my sister and myself…"

"No!" Hayley growled.

"Hayley…" Klaus started.

"That son of a bitch killed Jackson!" Hayley shouted. "You're not going to release him!"

"I agree," Cami said.

"Why don't we all calm down…" Elijah tried, but no one was listening.

Marcel tried to reason with Cami, Hayley shouted at Klaus and Klaus was threatening Tristan.

"Alright," Tristan stated. "Why don't we make this simpler, shall we?"

Before Cami realized what was happening, Tristan grabbed her throat and pulled her head back. She had no time to struggle when he forced the blood down her throat. She gagged and tried not to swallow it, but it was too late.

"No…" she murmured.

Thankfully Tristan let her go; she backed away to the furthest corner of the shipping container.

"Camille…" Klaus started.

"Don't," she murmured and sat down on the cold floor. "Just don't."

"There," Tristan stated calmly. "She's a vampire now, which means she will be here just as long as I will." He paused and glanced at Camille. "Doesn't that sound like fun, roommate?"


End file.
